En shock
by le mousquetaire
Summary: Una escena al final de la primera temporada.


Probablemente no había pasado más de una hora desde el momento en que John les había empujado a ambos al agua, mientras la explosión devoraba las instalaciones de la piscina pública, hasta el momento en que los paramédicos les daban permiso de retirarse, tras asegurarse de que no habían sufrido daño alguno y Lestrade les recordaba que pasaría más tarde a Baker St. a tomarles declaración.

No más de 45 minutos, pero para Sherlock Holmes, cada uno de esos minutos se había expandido hasta el infinito, como si hubiera estado contando en su cabeza, uno a uno, los segundos que los conformaban.

Apenas había comenzado a desaparecer el incesante y molesto zumbido en sus oídos y la tela de su camisa se le pegaba al cuerpo, ligeramente húmeda ahora, áspera contra su piel por el cloro de la piscina. Lestrade les había conseguido algo de ropa seca y aunque el pesado abrigo que le cubría le ayudaba a conservar algo de calor, esa sensación de frío dentro de su pecho no desaparecía.

Observaba a John hablar con Lestrade, seguramente haciendo el relato de su captura y dándole una detallada descripción de James Moriarty. El equipo forense de Scotland Yard seguía buscando entre los escombros dejados por la explosión, pero él sabía que no encontrarían nada. Si ellos habían logrado escapar con vida, no era difícil suponer que Moriarty hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Su celular se había perdido en la confusión y seguramente estaría en el fondo de la piscina, completamente inservible. Se sentía desconectado, aislado, con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, su cerebro elaborando teorías y desechando hipótesis a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Repitiendo una y otra vez en su cabeza la imagen de John cubierto de explosivos. i- Voy a consumir por completo tu corazón. - He sido consistentemente informado de que no poseo uno. – Ambos sabemos que eso no es del todo cierto…/i. La amenaza escondida detrás de esas palabras era lo que le mantenía helado por dentro. Sherlock Holmes jamás había tenido un punto débil que pudiera ser usado en su contra.

James Moriarty era el único que había descubierto la finísima hendidura de la fortaleza de autocontrol que le protegía del mundo exterior. James Moriarty sabía lo mucho que le importaba John Watson.

Lestrade les ofreció una patrulla para que los llevara a casa pero Sherlock no aceptó. Necesitaba tiempo y espacio para pensar y una caminata le ayudaría a quemar ese exceso de adrenalina que hacía que sus manos se crisparan de cuando en cuando, obligándole a mantenerlas dentro del abrigo, escondidas de la mirada perspicaz de John, que no había apartado la mirada de él desde el momento en que lo arrastró fuera del agua, escapando de las llamas.

Caminaron en silencio un par de cuadras, lado a lado, sin mirarse. John se detuvo un par de veces, cuando el shock de lo sucedido le doblaba las rodillas y le obligaba a recargarse contra las paredes para mantener el equilibrio. Sherlock se quedaba quieto frente a él, observándole, esperando a que su testarudez le hiciera moverse de nuevo y seguir caminando en medio de la noche, genuinamente sorprendido de seguir vivo.

Fue en una de esas abruptas paradas, mientras John se detenía y buscaba el apoyo de alguno muro, para respirar profundamente, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y su mano izquierda temblando incontroladamente, que algo se removió dentro del pecho de Sherlock.

Ese corazón que todos estaban convencidos que no poseía.

Se acercó a John, atrapando su cintura con uno de sus brazos, sosteniéndolo, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo, apoyando su mano libre contra el muro, cerca de la cabeza de su compañero. Las manos de John estaban sobre su pecho, arrugando la fina tela del abrigo con unos dedos nerviosos. Sherlock escuchaba su respiración entrecortada y podía sentir el latir de su corazón ipump, pumppumppump, pump/i contra su pecho.

Le miró, pálido, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire con la boca abierta, diciendo su nombre, una y otra vez, jalándolo contra su cuerpo, inconcientemente. Acercó su mejilla a su frente y sintió su piel helada y húmeda, el olor a cloro y humo en su cabello.

Ese hombre que había ofrecido su vida hace una hora para dejarle escapar, cubierto de explosivos y con la mira de media docena de tiradores sobre su pecho, estaba temblando entre sus brazos en medio de la calle, vencido finalmente por la emoción de seguir vivo.

Sherlock cerró los ojos y buscó su boca, los labios temblorosos que repetían su nombre en cada inspiración de aire. Estaban fríos y sabían a sal y a mil cosas más que no importaban en ese momento.

Unos minutos después esa frialdad dentro de su pecho comenzaba a desvanecerse, bajo las manos que ya no temblaban y que se movían con algo de indecisión sobre la delgada tela de su camisa. John le besaba ahora, como si quisiera confirmar en la comisura de sus labios, en el interior de su boca, en la danza de su lengua contra la suya, que estaba vivo y estaba a su lado.

Moriarty no iba a sobrevivir la próxima vez que intentar hacerle daño a John Watson, Sherlock se prometió a sí mismo, con cada latido de ese corazón que aparentemente no tenía y que ahora latía acompasado con el del hombre que finalmente había derretido la dura corteza de frialdad que le había cubierto durante toda su vida.


End file.
